La regla del juego
by Karychela
Summary: Olenna le habla a Margary sobre el Juego de tronos Esta historia participa en el desafio #97 del Foro de Alas negras palabras negras.


Los personajes de CDHF pertenecen a GRRM esta historia es mi invención sin fines de lucro

Este relato participa en el reto #97 del foro de Alas negras palabras negras.

* * *

**La regla del juego **

Olenna Tyrell estaba de pie observado la gran fiesta que era en honor al inicio de la primavera y se realizaba en el salón principal de Altojardin, ahí estaban muchos señores importantes desde sus primos Redwine hasta el mismísimo rey.

Margary Tyrell tan solo tenia 12 años pero ya era toda una dama. Ella bailaba con el heredero de los Hightower cuando de repente una criada choco con el chico derramándole vino en su jubón.

—¡Pero que torpeza chica estúpida!—el heredero le dio a la criada un revés fuerte.

—Perdóneme mi señor…

— ¡debería mandarte azotar!—la criada comenzó a llorar viendo el castigo que recibiría y una súplica muda se le escapo.

—Que cruel eres… —dijo Margary mientras ayudaba a ponerse de pie a la criada —ella no lo hizo apropósito no la puedes mandar azotar—el muchacho miro a Margary contrariado hasta frunció su ceño y entonces…

—¿Dónde está mi queso?—Olenna estiro la mano para agarrar a la criada— llevo horas esperando niña ya me aburrí de esos caldos y carnes tan grasosas, estos huesos requieren un buen queso—ignorando por completo al joven Hightower jalo a la chica— tráeme uno grande y blanco no esa porquería seca y amarilla que enviaron de Antigua— en ese momento ella volteo la vista—ahh… el joven Hightower no te había visto jejeje.

—Lady Olenna… está usted muy elegante.

—Y tu muy grande me acuerdo cuando eras un bebe que estaba pegado a la teta de su madre— el chico balbuceo algo pero se quedó ahí quieto sonrojado— me alegra que hayas cambiado la leche por el vino, ya eres todo un hombre—el muchacho solo asintió un tanto incomodo pero más tranquilo—. Margary querida acompaña a la vieja de tu abuela quieres?

—Si… si abuela vamos—ambas se alejaron del salón, excusándose con el Hightower y se fueron a una mesa alejada del ruido y las luces.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso Margary?—Olenna miro atentamente a su nieta y ella le devolvió la mirada furiosa

—Porque no era justo que tratara así a Lily, el bailo muy mal y choco con ella.

—Si es verdad… pero eso importa?

—Claro que importa—exclamo Margary, ella no entendía porque le reprochaba aquella acción pero cambio su semblante cuando noto que su abuela lanzo un suspiro cansado y le miro con tristeza.

—Escúchame atentamente, este es un mundo realmente peligroso y despiadado Margary. En este mundo los traidores y astutos suelen estar encima de los sinceros y generosos. En pocas los fuertes aplastan a los débiles y los francos terminan siendo comida para los cuervos—Olenna observo a su nieta y noto que ella fruncía el ceño claramente molesta, «debo asegurarme que dejen de leerle cuentos de caballeros justos y valientes» pensó Olenna con fastidio— Mi niña es bello ver que seas honesta, altruista y justa ya que esas cualidades facilitan ver claramente que son "buenos actos" pero debes…—ella apretó las manos de su nieta con fuerza—… debes entender que difícilmente tales actos se aplican a todas las situaciones y muchas veces te darán problemas, es mejor ser realista y tener una fría inteligencia, por ejemplo mira al rey dime que hace

—Está abrasándose con dos criadas…—dijo Margary en voz baja.

—Dime que hace la reina

—…Nada.

—Exacto, ella está jugando en estos momentos adecuadamente a la situación. Tú también tienes que hacer lo mismo.

—A que juega ella?

—Un juego muy antiguo y peligroso en este juego se gana o se muere y hace buen tiempo que los Lannister comenzaron a jugar y por lo que oí están moviendo sus fichas no muy bien, prácticamente las reglas ya te las conté hace un momento … algún día tú también estarás dentro del juego.

—Yo no quiero ser como la reina— dijo Margary asustada esa reacción hizo reír a Olenna.

—Tranquila tu jugaras mucho mejor y no estarás sola…—Olenna acaricio la cabeza de su nieta— yo estaré contigo te diré como moverte y veras que aprenderás rápido, eres una chica lista y muuuy bella.

—¿Qué pasa cuando se gana este juego?—Margary no parecía muy convencida pero también sabia que su abuela era la persona más lista del mundo así que no le dio la contra.

—Muchas buenas cosas— Olenna sonrió con complicidad— por ejemplo podrás decir lo que te venga en gana y azotar al joven Hightower.— ambas rieron de buena gana—… Pero tendrás que estar siempre en alerta el juego cambia como las estaciones, uno debe moverse rápido y elegir bien sus aliados. Y hablando de eso acompáñame querida vamos donde el rey Roberth es hora de hacer una jugada.

—¿qué jugada?

—Una simple, escuche por ahí que su hermano Renly requiere un escudero.

* * *

Son las 18:10 del 14/07 en mi país Bolivia. Agradezco rotundamente la prorroga tuve muchísimos problemas técnicos... moraleja? No volver a instalar un juego que tenga advertencia de virus.

Esta historia me salio un tanto filosófica, es decir el juego de tronos es muy polémico desde cierta perspectiva moral, la crueldad de como se mueve la lógica de este juego se aplica en la realidad en muchos campos laborales. Como dicen por mi país en este mundo hay un cabrón para salir adelante pero mi mas sentido moral Stark se apega a la frase del famoso Hercules Poirot "el mal nunca queda sin castigo, pero a veces el castigo es secreto"

Gracias por la ampliación Lucy eres un sol y nuevamente Dani gracias por la idea, francamente nunca se me habría ocurrido escribir sobre el trasfondo del JUEGO DE TRONOS.

Besos nos leemos en otra ocasión.


End file.
